Learning to Love Learning to Fight
by DarkSatansAngel
Summary: They knew at the very beginning that they hated to love yet love to hate one another. They both need each other, one way or another. Ichigo needs to learn how to fight; Ryou needs to learn how to love. An intensly promising relationship!
1. Chapter 1

Ichigo gazed longingly up at the distant starry sky. It was brief moments like this she loved, where everything inside her felt at peace. A gently breeze brushed her cheeks, cool and refreshing after another blistering day.

As usual she had been busy on her toes, waiting tables and mopping several hundred spills it seemed. Even now her feet throbbed. Ichigo closed her eyes, embracing the silence, wishing that this moment would continue longer. Yet, the high shrill of her phone brought her abruptly, unwillingly, back to reality.

'Nah, not tonight Lettuce. I've had a busy an exhausting day. I'm just looking forward to a hot bath and cosy bed before it all starts again tomorrow. But you guys have fun anyway, ok?'

She sighed. Deep down she had wanted to go out with them, and it was rare for her to turn down an invite to the cinema. Since Masaya's absence a few months back, she had steadily become gloomy and sullen. She missed him immensely. Not a day passed where a familiar thud reminded her of the growing heartache within her. Again, she sighed, before beginning her short walk home.

It was not long after the Mew Mew's had defeated the aliens, that Masaya announced his move to England. Even now Ichigo recalled that all too painful moment.

**********

'England! But that's so far away! I'd…never see you.' Tears welled up within her eyes, threatening to spill.

She starred into his eyes, searching for answers, but only a solemn gaze met hers.

'Ichigo.'

'It's ok. I mean one of the top I bet. It's a great opportunity.' She was trying so hard. Trying to be brave for him. Or was she just simply trying to convince herself.

With that Masaya swiftly embraced her, his arms wrapped tight around her slim body. She curled into the embrace, feeling the steady rhythm of his heart beat parallel to her own.

'I love you Ichigo.'

Shock stunned her. Love was such a strong bond. Even now she could feel their embrace entwine their souls together, for just a single moment. How long would they have to endure separation? Was their bond that strong at least to endure that time? Tears trickled down her burning cheeks with frustrated uncertainty.

He pulled away from her a littler, 'Don't cry please, my sweet kitty. Everything will be ok. I promise.' He smiled at her so confidently, so warmingly; she melted further into his arms. And with his tender kiss, all uncertainty's vanished.

**********

Since then, Ichigo's heart had hardened; an icy claw had encaged it. The once joyful, free girl was now a solemn character. Slowly her friends had become distant as their lives returned to normal. After all, that is what they all wanted; to be normal girls again. For the third time, Ichigo sighed heavily, still remembering the good old days, battling aliens and chasing after Masaya.

Suddenly, a sharp pain exploded in her head. Darkness covered her, but she felt like she was falling. She tried to scream, but found it muffled. A heavy heat grasped her face, whilst another tumbled over her shaking body. She tried to think, to act on her instincts. Yet she was still confused, still dizzy from the hit. Frustrated tears escaped her as she desperately tried to break free.

'Get off!'

Then the hands were gone, and she hit the floor, hard. Beside her the other figure also crashed to the floor. She heard an involuntary yelp escape. Ichigo willed her eyes to open only to she a dark figure dash across the empty street. Her head felt heavy. A piercing pain continuously squeezed inside.

'Ichigo? Is that you?'

Ichigo blinked. How long was it since she heard that voice? It was so familiar; instantly her heart began to feel comfort. Once more she managed to will her eyes open, gritting her teeth through the headache. The second figure, who she presumed threw the other from her, knelt beside her. A gently hand brushed her head causing her to nearly purr. It was so long since she acted on her cat instincts.

'Ichigo, stay with me.'

The last thing she remembered before falling further into the darkness was Masaya's smile.


	2. Chapter 2

At first my head still hurt. Not only was it still heavy, but now it felt as if it was filled with sawdust. At least the pain had eased slightly, allowing me to open my eyes without further agony. To my relief, I gazed up at the midnight sky which was still dotted with numerous sparkles. How much time had passed?

'Finally you're awake. I was starting to get a worried.' There was that familiar voice again, the same one that had come to my rescue. Without much thought, I snapped my head up. I grimaced, realising that my head was not quite willing to move.

'Hey there. You took quite a bump to the head, my little kitty.'

'Masaya? What are you doing back?' This time I slowly eased myself to a sitting position. Now I craved some sort of pain relief, but before I had chance to ask my face froze as I glimpse the man next to me.

'Masaya? I thought he went to some school in England?'

Indeed the man next to me was familiar. And his presence was nearly as comforting. Underneath the starry sky his slim figure bent towards mine; his blonde hair appeared to shimmer as his eyes glisten, revealing a hint of concern. For a moment my heart fluttered as I became lost within his gaze. I winced as the light touch of his fingertips brushed against my sensitive head.

'Um, he did.' That was all I could mutter. My heart was in my throat, his face edging closer to mine. Was he about to kiss me?

One single moment passed, a stillness spread between our still bodies. Then it was gone; he sat up straight, his presence withdrawn and emotionless once more. Exactly how I last remember him.

'No serious damage done, just a few bruises. Maybe some sense has been knocked into that head of yours at last.' He smirked, standing posed with hands on hips. Typical. This was exactly how I had remembered him, and exactly why he annoyed me. How could I ever feel anything but annoyance for him, he who for one moment seems to care about me, then throws me back to into the muddy floor?

'Why you! How dare you say that Ryou, you pig-headed…man!' Red hot rage filled my cheeks, which only doubled by my utter embarrassment that I owed him once more. I stood abruptly, refusing to be intimidated by him and walked away. I really was in no state to argue with him.

'See! You haven't learnt a single thing.' He grasped my wrist, forcing me to face him again. Once more I glimpsed the hidden concern within his eyes, 'What has tonight's event taught you Ichigo?' I didn't want to answer him or look at him. That would mean risking becoming lost again. So I simply starred down at his hand holding mine so firmly, almost urgently.

'You're a normal girl now, which means you can't transform anymore. You're vulnerable. I suggest you learn how to fight.'

I laughed, 'And I suppose you're the one to teach me.' As I continue to snigger, his face became stern. Seriously determined. My snigger became stuck in my throat.

'First lesson. Be more cautious and aware of your surroundings. It's late. I'll walk you home,' with that he realised my wrist. As the warmth of his hold disappeared, I felt a slight pang in my heart. I swiftly pushed it aside, thinking only of my Masaya.

Ryou walked swiftly ahead, never once glancing back to check if I was ok. I thought over the nights events. Now my mind had the chance to mull over everything causing a sickening feeling to settle in my stomach at the final realisation at what the man was trying to do. Conflicting emotions raged through me, a feeling of fear, anger and isolation. The question of 'What if' frequently passed through, which I had to quickly force from my mind. In the end, I was safe. It would be a long time before I walked home by myself on lonely evenings like tonight. I had learnt the hard way.

So that's how I became Ryou's first student. At first I had resisted, even though he waited for me outside of school everyday for two weeks. By then it was getting frustrating annoying, especially as I kept getting asked if he was my boyfriend. I decided that learning to defend myself might not be a bad idea. After all Ryou was right; I was a normal vulnerable girl.

And so that's how I became to be standing in front of this familiar, yet distant man punching randomly into thin air.

'First things first, everyone needs to learn the basics. So Ichigo, show me your best punch.' I caught a glimpse of a mischievous glint in his eyes.

He thought I was a weakling. How dare he make assumptions like that? I'll show him, I thought. I mustered all my stress into a tight fist, aimed through the slit of my eyes, and fired.

My fist flew fast. I had aimed well and true. For a moment, I left my fist in his stomach. I waited to hear his moans. But there was only disappointing silence. I glanced at his faced, which was passive. I hadn't even made him flinch! Gingerly, I removed my hand, utter shock paralyzing me.

'Good. Now you just need to learn how to punch….effectively.'


	3. Chapter 3

'First thing first, thumb out, not it. Clench your fist tight so your wrist doesn't bend. Keeps your arm straight and all the power of your arm into your punch.' As he instructed me, he clenched his hand over mine, forcing me into the correct position before instructing me to punch the air once more. He was demanding, rough and unsympathetic to my feeble attempts. He shouted 'breathe in. Now out. Harder, harder, faster, faster. Come on Ichigo, we haven't even started yet!'

'Shut up! I'm doing the best I can you inconsiderate, rude...' I spat, turning to punch him. He stopped my punch in mid-swing. My body began to shake with frustration and hatred towards this man, who could so easily over-power me. His emotionless eyes gazed at me, his lips pressed firmly together in disapproval.

'You must learn to control your emotions and not let them overcome you. Focus on the internal self, not the external disturbance.'

'Maybe I would if you didn't keep yelling at me, telling me what to do!'

'Do you want to learn to fight, to become a stronger and better fighter?' At this he dropped my clenched fist, folding his arms. Now his eyes had become cold and distant. A look of pure arrogance.

'Maybe I a good enough fighter as it is. I never saw you win any battles we Mew Mews fought. Anyways, I'd rather take my chances with the next thug than continue another second as your student Ryou!' I turned and started to stomp away. My heart was racing, my cheeks flushed. How did he know how to push all the right buttons? Yet just as I thought that I couldn't be enraged anymore, I weight suddenly crashed into me. I bumped into the nearby wall, winding me. I panic, screamed. Not another attack. Where was Ryou? My attacker pressed his hot body into mine, preventing me from turning my head. The pressure was so much I struggled to breathe, to scream again. Then he spoke, a quiet yet hard tone filled my ears.

'No matter how hard you scream, people don't always listen. Besides, wouldn't take much to silence you. You're so vulnerable, weak and tempting. It's sick that you don't even know it!'

'Ryou! Get off of me! Your hurting me' humiliating tears streamed down my burning cheeks. How vulnerable and humiliated did I feel? I tried to break free, to wiggle out from his grasp. But to no avail.

He continued, 'Why should I care how much I hurt you? Here I am trying to help you, to stop you getting hurt. But you're not interested.' He realised me a little, enough for me to turn to face him. His face was so close, our noses nearly touching. I could feel his breath on my cheeks. I couldn't avoid the deep blue of his eyes, the deep glistening that reminded me of the starry night sky. Oh, how often had I day-dreamed of those eyes? And how often had I wanted to gouge them out?

'What do you think you're playing at? You scared the hell out of me!'

'Good! Second lesson learnt; never turn your back on your opponent.'

'You think you so smart and tough and brilliant and handsome. Maybe it's time somebody taught you a lesson; to learn how to love a fellow human being, to show compassion and understanding and not keep yelling at them everytime they do something not quite up to your expectations!'


End file.
